Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (7 - 10 \times 9)) \times 9 $
$ = (1 + (7 - 90)) \times 9 $ $ = (1 + (-83)) \times 9 $ $ = (1 - 83) \times 9 $ $ = (-82) \times 9 $ $ = -82 \times 9 $ $ = -738 $